Emalie Black
Emalie Alexandra Black is the fifth daughter of Jacob and Renesmee Black. She is the twin sister of Eliam Black and the best friend of her cousin Asherah Black. Personality and Description Emalie looks a lot like her grandmother Bella, almost identical if it wasn't for her hair colour that is lighter. She is pale and has light brown eyes. She dyes her hair blonde but her natural colour is only a little darker. Emalie is very quiet and collected, much like her older sister Sarah was when she was younger. She spends a lot of her time reading or writing, she has a dog called Lady who she adores and she helps out looking after the local children in an after school club. She is extremely maternal and loving and is normally shy around anyone that isn't a child. Her best friend is her cousin Asherah who she has known her whole life, Asherah is a bit more outgoing and is always trying to get Emalie to go out on nights out and Emalie sometimes agrees but would rather stay home with Lady and write. Name Emalie is named after her parents best friend Em'ma (Clearwater) and her great aunt Ros'alie. Her middle name is after her aunt Lexi . It is pronounced like 'Emily'. She often gets called 'Ema' or 'Emmy'. Extras Emalie appears in Hidden, Safe Haven and Labor Day. She is shown as an active member of her family, especially with her niece. Relationships Lady Lady is Emalie's Wheaten Terrier. She is her best friend and she goes everywhere with her, even home to La Push every weekend. She is extremely loyal to Emalie and greets her every morning. Asherah Black (Best friend and cousin) Asherah is Emalie's best friend. They grew up together in La Push and are very close. They are extremely different in personality, Asherah is more outgoing where as Emalie enjoys staying at home. They both make compromises for each other and confide everything in each other. Eliam Black (Twin brother) Eliam is Emalie's twin. Liam works away so Emalie rarely sees him but they always talk to each other and visit as much as they can. Emalie is at her most happiest when Eliam is home. Amirah Cullen (niece) Emalie is Amirah's aunt, she is also her teacher and confidant. As Amirah isnt allowed out much Emalie helps to teach her about the world, they are very a like in personality and often hang out together reading, writing or just talking. Chartelle Black (sister) Chartelle is Emalie's older sister. Although theyre very different they are often the ones to agree on things others dont, especially when it comes to Amirah. Emalie is like Chartelle's back up, always helping and supporting Chartelle when she can. She is home every weekend to see her sister and niece and they share a very close bond. Chartelle often asked advice on children as Amirah grew up as Emalie is in the profession.Category:BNC Category:Generation 4 Category:Cullens Category:Blacks Category:Complete